1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
In a telecommunication system, an encoded codeword of a linear block code may be sent across a noisy channel, such as a wireless communication link or other connection. Bits of the codeword may be initially assigned values of either −1 or 1 when first placed in the channel. As the bits travel across the channel, noise in the channel can increase or weaken the magnitude of a particular sent bit. On the receiving side, once the noisy codeword is acquired by the decoder, the codeword may be called a received vector. The decoder's purpose is to examine the received vector and find the codeword that was originally sent. Finding the original sent codeword may involve a Euclidean squared distance calculation or correlation between the received vector and a collection of candidate codewords. The candidate codeword that is the least square distance (Euclidean distance) from the received vector or possesses the largest correlation with the received vector is generally selected as the most likely codeword that was sent.